


In Love with my Teacher

by Mad20036



Category: Riverdale bughead
Genre: Love, Other, Riverdalelove, Riverdalestrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad20036/pseuds/Mad20036
Summary: Mr.Jones the new English teacher after the last one was fired for having found pornagraphic images on his school computer.Betty an unsuspecting students finds herself having a tiny crush on him.What will she do about it?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty woke up ready for the day she was excited to go meet her friends at school today was the day they were going to meet there new English teacher and lucky for her she had English first period with her bestie Veronica Lodge.Betty hurried out the door in a rush to get to school early.

Betty arrived at school and waited a few minutes outside till her friends arrived and they walked to the student lounge to chat.

“So B you ready to meet our new teacher gosh I hope it’s not some old bitchy lady that would be terrible!” Veronica exclaimed.

“Yeah I agree” Betty replied and then as if on cue the bell rang and Betty and Veronica left Archie in a rush to get to class.

They arrived before the bell and waited for there teacher to arrive and when the bell rang a hot black haired man who looked in there early twenties walked in and everyone started whispering about who it was.

“Ok class settle down I’m your new teacher Mr.Jones” He introduced himself.

“How are you our teacher aren’t you too young” Reggie Mantle exclaimed from the back of the class.

“Yes I am younger than your normal teacher but that’s becsuse I graduated early from my classes” He told him 

“Now let’s get to work shall we” He said and as he turned to get the attendance sheet he met eyes with non other than Betty Cooper she was practically drooling over him and he could not take his eyes off her sparks were flying.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally school has ended and Betty was still caught up on Mr.Jones damn he was hot Betty and Veronica we’re headed to cheer tryouts since Veronica convinced her to tryout in the meantime Archie was trying out for football and after tryouts they’d all walk home together.

Betty had just put on the cheer uniform when her and Veronica’s names were called so they headed into the gym.

Jughead had grabbed all his work and was headed home ready to relax after his tiring but pretty good day at Riverdale High as he was walking down the hall to get to the front door where the parking lot was he heard cheering and squeals.

“Were blue and gold were dynamite!” The girls cheered he moved towards the door to get a closer look at the students trying out for cheerleading. One of the girls had blonde hair it was that really attractive girl Elizabeth Cooper but she clarified she would rather he call her Betty.Gosh was she stunning and those black shorts fit her just right aghh what was he thinking this was his student he could get in so much trouble for this.Suddenly all the talking stopped and Betty had made contact with him he smiled and she smiled back at him giving him butterfly’s that indeed was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen snapping himself out of his daydreams his other student Cheryl Blossom called some other girls name to tryout so he made his way to his car. On his drive home he saw Betty again this time with another kid he had red hair his arms around both the blonde beauty and raven haired girl looking at the scene gave him a twinge of jealousy but what was he thinking she was his student he never had a chance with her if he wanted to keep his job.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead had been working for a full month now at Riverdale High and was enjoying it very much especially since he got to see the cute little blonde every five days of the week.He was preparing to leave when he heard a knock on his door as he looked up he saw the blonde beauty herself.

“Hi Mr.Jones can I talk to you?” She asked.His heart fluttered this is the first time she’s ever talked to him without it being an answer to the homework nobody else did.

“Yes of course” He replied giving her his full attention as he sat down in his desk chair.

“I want to reopen the Blue and Gold newspaper but I need an advisor and I was thinking since your the English teacher and the only one that seems to respect there students if maybe you’d be the advisor” She explained he sat for a second and took it all in the nodded I mean why wouldn’t he, he’d get to spend more time with her.

“Ok does Wensday and Friday after schoolsound good?” He asked.

“Sounds great to me I’ll see you tomorrow Mr.Jones” She said and gave her beautiful heart warming smile to him as he smiled at her then grabbed his stuff to go home.


	4. Prologue

Betty Cooper the sweetest girl you could ever meet she’s friends with everyone and does everything she’s supposed to.Betty has been single since....well..forever her friends have tried getting her to find someone but never had luck.Bettys just never found someone that matches her interests till now.


End file.
